Bumble bee
by Belle A Lestrange
Summary: A song-fic to 'bumble bee' by smile dk. I think this song is totally for yorusoi. Kareoke, free food, hot showers and sex in a fancy resturaunt bathroom. Every yorusoi fan's dream lol RATED M FOR A REASON! Yorusoi.


**A/N: Words in bold and italic are the song lyrics.**

**Song: bumble bee by Smile dk.**

**I do not own bleach or yorusoi (unfortunately) hope you enjoy the story!!! XD**

* * *

Bumble bee

**By**

**Belle A Lestrange**

Yoruichi frowned as she stroked Soi's blue-black bangs out from her silver eyes as they settled down to relax after they had finished their dessert in the new restaurant that had opened up near their house. Soi smiled, satisfied with her filling meal and looked across at Yoruichi, who seemed to be elsewhere in her mind. They had been in a loving, commited relationship for roughly seventy-three odd years therefore Soi could pinpoint the EXACT moment when something began to bother her sweet Yoruichi's ... erotic ... mind. "Yoruichi-sama, what's wrong?"

Yoruichi shook her head "oh nothing little bee" she smiled taking another sip of her wine "I just thought I heard something" she chuckled lightly. A tense silence filled the room.

"Didn't they say they had kareoke on tonight?" Soi asked as she glanced up at the flashy stage at the back of the restaurant.

Yoruichi bit her lip and nodded "yeah I think so, Ooh look someone it getting up on stage now" Soi turned her head to look up at the stage and frowned. One of the waitresses was adjusting the microphone and tapping it to make sure the sound resounded through the speakers.

"Uh ... Konnichiwa everyone" no response came from the over crowded tables "uh ... we have several people who have signed up for singing tonight and the one person who gets all the positive votes will get their dinner free of charge!" a large round of cheering erupted from the assembled, fancy-dressed people. "Now first up we have Shihouin Yoruichi"

Soi snapped her head around to face her lover "tell me you didn't" a slight bemused expression glinted within her silver-grey eyes.

"Oh believe me, baby, I did" Yoruichi gave her trade-mark grin and downed another glass of wine. She arose from her table and grinned as the crowds around her applauded. She stepped up on stage. "Okay everyone tonight I'm dedicating this song to someone very important to me" A blush burnt itself onto Soi's high cheekbones. "It's a very fitting song for her, and I'm sure you'll love it bee-bee!"

"Yoruichi-sama" Soi felt as if everyone was staring at her, her petname being blasted out over the microphone was enough to make Soi think that her beloved Yoruichi was stark raving pissed.

Yoruichi adjusted the mic to her own height and waited for the music to start up. Soi recognised the theme song from Smile Dk. erupt around the room, this only deepened her blush as she fixed her gaze upon her goddess on stage. "**Sweet little bumblebee, I know what you want from me**

**Doo-bi-doo-bi-doo-da-da**

**Doo-bi-doo-bi-doo-da-da**

**Sweet little bumblebee more than just a fantasy**

**Doo-bi-doo-bi-doo-da-da**

**Doo-bi-doo-bi-doo-da-da"**

Soi felt her heart jump up within her chest, this song was so ... her! She allowed a crooked smile onto her lips. She wouldn't have guess Yoruichi to be this ... sweet. She folded her arms over her lap and listened happily as Yoruichi continued to sing, the other occupants of the restaraunt swaying to the funky beat.

**"My heart skips a beat when you walk in the room**

**I go boom, boom, boom**

**You go zoom, zoom, zoom" **a flirtacious wink was sent Soi's way and she lovingly blushed a cherry red. How could this song, as childish as it was, completely describe their relationship in a few simple words?

**"You're my playboy, playtoy**

**Love, and my friend**

**I wanna be with you until the end" **Soi mentally wondered if Yoruichi meant those words or perhaps it was just a coincidence and the song just went along like that.

**"I give my heart and soul to you, to make you see it's true**

**I'm so confused, baby can't you see**

**Please come rescue me" **Soi gave a start. Yoruichi had often joked about that when she had rescued Soi. About how Soi never seemed to rescue her. Soi had protested but mentally took the joke into account. She would save Yoruichi if need be but for some reason the goddess never seemed to need help.

**"Sweet little bumblebee, I know what you want from me, **

**Doo-bi-doo-bi-doo-da-da**

**Doo-bi-doo-bi-doo-da-da**

**Sweet little bumblebee, more than just a fantasy,**

**Doo-bi-doo-bi-doo-da-da**

**Doo-bi-doo-bi-doo-da-da" **by now the crowd were jiving in their seats as Yoruichi swayed her magnificent body from side-to-side. The microphone seemed to be having the time of its life. However it was the next verse that triggered Soi's eyes to brim with tears. Not sad tears, just tears. She knew how much Yoruichi meant these words as they flowed freely through her lips.

**"I start to cry when you walk out the door**

**You go bye, bye, bye**

**I go why, why, why?**

**I'm so lonely, yeah lonely waitin' for you**

**To come back and tell me, "I love you""** over the heads of the crowd a teary-eyed Soi caught Yoruichi's attention she turned her head and watched as Soi mouth the three words she had just sang. Deciding to get more than her money's worth for the evening (and of course the free meal) Yoruichi hopped off the stage taking the mic with her. Soi's eyes were wide when Yoruichi's figure was bending over beside her, long dark finger's raking her blue-black hair away from her startled silver eyes.

**"I give my heart and my soul to you, to make you see it's true**

**I'm so confused, baby can't you see**

**Please come rescue me-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e"** Soi barely knew what was happening until she felt the heat from the stage lights blind her silvery eyes.

"YORUICHI-SAMA!"

Yoruichi covered the mic "just trust me bee" Yoruichi handed her a spare mic and together they sang the chorus. The further Soi got into the chorus the more she enjoyed herself and ignored the thousands of eyes looking up at them.

**"Sweet little bumblebee, I know what you want from me**

**Doo-bi-doo-bi-doo-da-da**

**Doo-bi-doo-bi-doo-da-da**

**Sweet little bumblebee, more than just a fantasy**

**Doo-bi-doo-bi-doo-da-da**

**Doo-bi-doo-bi-doo-da-da"**

"I'll let you have this one Soi-chan" Yoruichi grinned as she nudged Soi closer towards the edge of the stage.

**"Ooooooooh, Doo-bi-doo-bi-doo-da-da**

**"Ooooooooh, Doo-bi-doo-bi-doo-da-da"** the crowd cheered enthusiastically as Yoruichi wrapped a possessive arm around Soi's waist, and ground her hips against Soi's cute, little arse.

"COME ON EVERYONE JOIN IN!" Yoruichi cried smiling "LEFT SIDE!"

**"Ooooooooh, Doo-bi-doo-bi-doo-da-da"**

"RIGHT SIDE!"

**"Ooooooooh, Doo-bi-doo-bi-doo-da-da"**

"MIDDLE OF THE ROOM!"

**"Ooooooooh, Doo-bi-doo-bi-doo-da-da"**

"AND NOW EVERYBODY! ALL TOGETHER!"

**"Ooooooooh, Doo-bi-doo-bi-doo-da-da"**

Yoruichi tilted Soi's chin up so that were staring deeply into one another's eyes and in a tender voice Yoruichi continued the last few verses of the song **"Sweet little bumblebee, I know what you want from me**

**Doo-bi-doo-bi-doo-da-da**

**Doo-bi-doo-bi-doo-da-da**

**Sweet little bumblebee, more than just a fantasy**

**Doo-bi-doo-bi-doo-da-da**

**Doo-bi-doo-bi-doo-da-da"** sealing the end of the song with a searing kiss initiated several tidal waves of wolf-whistles and cat-calls erupting from the tables cramped into the cosy resturaunt.

The waitress bustled back on stage and broke up the kiss earning a sad 'awwwwwww' echoed up from the audience. "And up next we have Yoshinao Minoka"

Yoruichi guided Soi back to their table at the back of the resturaunt. "So did you have fun bee-chan?"

Soi nodded gingerly and ran a hand through her hair "I guess all we have to do now is wait for the results"

"Looks like it" Yoruichi groaned as they had already finished eating. Her golden eyes wondered about the cosy resturaunt and soon they landed upon the swinging door in the alcove with a 'woman' sign nailed to the door. A cat-like grin crawled onto her lips and Soi became immediately afraid.

She leant across the table and hissed "don't get any idea's Yoruichi-sama we're in a public place"

"Oh you're such a spoil-sport" Yoruichi teased with a playful wink. Soi blushedand spluttered slightly. Yoruichi stood up and stretched "I'll be heading off to the bathroom, bee"

"Okay" Soi shrugged and was prepared to go off into her own little world when a hot hand teased her neck.

"I expect to see you there in less than five minutes" purred a soft, sexy voice in her ear. The shadow that had fallen over the table vanished. Soi peered around through her long fringe to see if anyone else had heard. It appeared not. Biting her bottom lip she called a waited over and explained she was going to take a very long business call and needed the table reserved until she got back. The waiter nodded and placed a 'reserved' sign upon the table.

The ladies bathroom were well lit with florescent lights, the cubicles painted a deep red and black, red maidens stood in a proud vase in the centre of the circular wash-basins. It was gorgeous to say the least. Soi smiled and seeing no sign of Yoruichi, went over to run some cool water over her face with a heavy heart. A pair of warm, protective arms wrapped around her waist. Hot, sweet lips pressed again her ear "finally I have you all to myself" Yoruichi purred with a grin as she took both of Soi's hands and led her back inside the tight walls of the nearest cubicle. Both women were quickly stripped of their clothes and panting heavily into each burning kiss intiated. Yoruichi tangled their legs together, grinding her hips and biting deeply into Soi's neck making sure to mark her.

"Yoruichi ..." Soi breathed in a husky voice as she tangled her fingers within Yoruichi's long purple locks.

"Yes Soi! Moan my name" Yoruichi hissed as she shoved her finger's down the back of Soi's knickers and teased her butt cheeks apart.

"Yoruichi-sama!" the moans Soi breathed when Yoruichi pounded into her tight arse were enough to make Yoruichi come like Niagra Falls! It wasn't long before Soi came too, their nails digging into one another, their hot essences' dripping down their legs. Soi smirked and fell to her knees spreading Yoruichi's long, dark legs as teasing her fingers across her cum-soaked entrance.

"S-S-S-S-S-S-Soi-chan d-d-d-don't te-e-e-e-e-e-ase!"

Soi smiled and slipped her tongue inside Yoruichi and began to lap up her cum as if she hadn't eaten for years! "Mmm Yoruichi you taste so good"

"Glad ... you ... approve ..." with another grunt Yoruichi allowed her body to release all senses of pleasure as she urged Soi's tongue deeper within her. It wasn't long before the dark woman's legs gave way and she collapsed on her knees in front of her pale lover. Soi smiled and took Yoruichi's face in her hand's and pressed a warming kiss to her lips.

"I love you, Yoruichi"

Yoruichi gave a smile and wiped her damp cheeks before cuddling closer to Soi "mmm I love you more"

"Not possible" Soi giggled and wrapped her arms tight around Yoruichi in a protective manner. They stayed that way for a while longer before Soi shifted "we'd better get back to our table they should be announcing the winners soon"

"Guess so" Yoruichi murmured making no effort to get up. Soi sighed and rolled her eyes. Typical, everytime the cat-woman got comfy she refused to move. This was why Soi was always late these days, because not only was Yoruichi programmed to sleep in she was also programmed to use Soi as a pillow. And any removal of said Pillow would result in a three-day freeze out, in which Yoruichi would go around in a sulk and not speak. It really put Soi out when she did this. "Mmmm Soi ... comfy"

"Please Yoruichi the sooner we go the sooner we can have a shower together"

"Shower, eh?" the goddess smirked and she cracked open an eyelid.

"Captains honour" Soi gave a mock-salute however her grey eyes were deadly serious, if a little playful. Yoruichi gave a grin before reluctantly slipping back into her worn-in dress. Once fully clothed both women swiftly left the bathroom and resumed their seats at their table, ignoring the quirked eyebrows they recieved from the surrounding people.

"Ooh they're announcing the winner!" Yoruichi squealed visibly bouncing in their seats. Soi grinned timidly as all eyes turned to the stage where the waitress now stood.

"The winners of the kareoke competition are ..." she unfolded the piece of paper "... with bumble-bee are miss Shihouin Yoruichi!" The tables erupted with cheers as Yoruichi bounded up on stage and blew kisses at the crowd.

"Arigatou everyone!" Soi smiled up at her lover. Boy, did she love the limelight. "And I guess this means that our dinner is free, right?"

"H-hai"

"Arigatou. COME ON BEE LET'S GO HOME!" Soi blushed and was soon standing outside in the street thanks to Yoruichi whisking her away from the chair.

"YORUICHI-SAMA! Why are we running?"

"I wanna get home and fuck you!"

"Again?"

"Yes! And seven times more after that!" Soi sighed. She didn't have the energy. However if it would get Yoruichi to sleep peacefully then she'd do it.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

**_Sweet little bumble bee _**

**_I know what you want from me_**

**_Doo-bi-doo-bi-doo-da-da_**

**_Doo-bi-doo-bi-doo-da-da_**

Soi groaned and buried her buzzing head back under the cool underside of her pillow. She could still hear the song Yoruichi had sung the previous night echoing through her hazy, burning mind. "Damn song" she groaned squeezing her eyes shut.

**_Sweet little bumble bee _**

**_More than just a fantasy_**

**_Doo-bi-doo-bi-doo-da-da_**

**_Doo-bi-doo-bi-doo-da-da_**

That's when it dawned on Soi. The singing wasn't in her mind. Well then where was it coming from? Frowning and fighting down a headache Soi released herself from the cosy warmth of her bed and staggered her way slowly towards the bathroom door. Feeling too tired to care Soi nudged the door open with her foot "Yoruichi-sama? Are you in here?" It was a stupid thing to ask, seeing as the shower was running hot water within it's cofined glass walls. There was no answer from the figure beneath the hot spray. Soi ventured further into the room and that's when she heard it.

"**_My heart skips a beat when you walk in the room_**

**_I go boom boom boom_**

**_You go zoom zoom zoom_**"

"YORUICHI!"

The dark woman yelped in surprise and turned to face Soi, wiping steam away from the glass so that she could see clearly. "Oh, morning bee-bee did you sleep well?"

"I was" Soi ground out.

Yoruichi had the deceny to look sheepish "I woke you didn't I? I'm sorry bee-bee"

"It's okay" Soi shook her head and ran a hand through her hair "just try not to do it again"

"Will do!" Yoruichi chimed brightly. Soi turned to leave when Yoruichi's soft voice caught her ear once again. "Hey Soi" she turned to face the goddess "since you're already up ... wanna come in here and shower with me?" The pout was irresistable on the dark-skinned goddess and so Soi nodded feeling like putty as she stripped, a blush tickling her cheeks. She stepped into the glass walls, dipped her head under the spray and was lost in the heated kiss Yoruichi swept her in, pushing her back against the cool tiled walls.

Soi chuckled once they broke the kiss and she began rinsing the rest of the shampoo from Yoruichi's air. A small blob landed on Yoruichi's nose and she wriggled it like a cat causing Soi to chuckled even more as she wiped the blob off. "I love you kitty"

Yoruichi smiled sincerely and kissed Soi's nose "I love you more bumble bee"

**~ Fin ~**

**

* * *

**

A/N: this occurred after my massive Smile dk. hangover lol hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are more than welcome!

~ Belle


End file.
